Breaking Point
by AmbrosiaV1
Summary: Godric seems interested in Sookie, but to what degree? As Sookie's destiny unfolds, so will their relationship and their fate. S/G ; Rated M. Lemon & Lime in later chapters.
1. Enter Sookie!

**Breaking Point**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story (apart from any characters I may or may not create).**_

_**This is my first attempt in writing a story so I'd appreciate your input and your suggestions for my gradual improvement – meaning R&R. I have been contemplating on making this story for a while, so please enjoy! ^_^ Oh and btw, I plan to make this story progressive in all aspects.**_

_**A/N: I'd also like to make note that I depict Godric as a tall vampire, equivalent to Eric (I just love the height). Sure he remains the same age, but since Eric is so goddamn irresistible, I thought Godric should be given a bit more profile, makes him more masculine (yummy), and his tattoos (DAMN), now that just makes him too damn sexy … which ofcourse I prefer. Haha ;) And Sookie I use Ms Harris's Version, meaning beautiful, large bosomed, long natural blonde locks with gorgeous blue eyes and a voluptuous figure.**_

**_Do Enjoy! ;)_**

**_Ambrosia ~_**

* * *

**The action takes place at Godric's Nest just after the infiltration of the Fellowship of the Sun. Lorena has already been declared banishment from the nest and Area 9, and is now being escorted to the exit by her progeny, Bill.**

* * *

**Breaking Point**

Sookie who had just about _had_ it with vampire's and their arrogance made her way towards one of the empty seats, _all _eyes still drawn to her from her audacious performance with Lorena.

'_Great! I'm yet again the centre of attention. Can't I just walk in a straight line without y'all noticing me! God, it's not only embarrassing but well enough disrespectful!' _She thought to herself, trying to find a reason behind the unreasonable.

"Are you injured Miss Stackhouse?" Godric asked courteously, his eyes locked on hers, like a predator watching his prey.

"Oh, don't you worry about me!" She lamely assured him, "The Lord knows I've been in more dangerous situations than the usual 'I – want – to – suck – your – blood scenarios," She laughed it off, prolonging his judgement, "Trust me Godric, this ain't nothing compared to what happens in Louisiana." She smiled, biting her lip in anticipation.

Godric doesn't react at all apart from a simple nod. He then turns to Eric, who is standing slightly behind him – as a sign of loyalty and inferiority towards his maker.

"Eric, is what this human says is true?" Godric asks simply.

"What is?" Eric tensely replied, unsure of Godric's motive.

Godric looks again to the human sitting painstakingly on the sofa, her heartbeat racing, her breath heavy and strained. "This human is clearly injured, yet she denies so." He walks towards Sookie, benevolence in his deep blue eyes. "Am I wrong to say that she faces more danger in your area than in mine?"

Sookie and Eric both tense at his words. Godric hardly involved himself in human affairs, yet alone a human's physical condition. He was surprising all, even his nest mates Stan and Isabel. Right now, in observant eyes, Sookie was the luckiest human in the world. However Sookie wasn't feeling so damn lucky. The mental barriers she maintained even in her most painstaking moments were braking, and thoughts of envy and hatred were seeping through.

Eric looked agitated. He glared fiercely at Sookie, who boldly returned a sly _'you had it comin' _expression. He clearly placed the blame on her.

"Eric?" Godric reminded him, patiently waiting for his answer.

Eric turned his head towards his maker, a sudden veil of confidence and deception concealing his temperamental disposition. "Yes Godric. It is true that Sookie has faced many dangers in my area. However, it is evident to suggest that she is an incentive for trouble." He informs him, walking towards Sookie … _only_ to point rudely at her, "This disobedient and stubborn sly human who refuses to follow orders, involves herself in preventable situations. It is by her choice alone, does she make these regrettable decisions …" He inspects Sookie's body _carefully, _noticing bruises and slight abrasions, and the _contours of her body_, "… and therefore suffers for it."

Sookie gawked in shock and disbelief. _I beg your pardon! I don't ever remember being the property of Eric Northman! Oh and by the way, since that is not the case, I have every right to do as I please. _She thought to herself, hoping that maybe _someone_ would have been able to sympathise with her current predicament.

She was wrong.

Not only that, but her mental barriers had broken down completely. Eric just happened to top it off with a red voluptuous cherry. Now she was well aware of what the humans in the nest were thinking. Most of them were crude comments ofcourse. _You bitch! Why don't you just throw yourself into his arms … Haha! You just got told by Eric, thee (with a long ee) ERIC … Damn Girl! With a body like that you can reel anyone in, Lucky Bitch … Sitting there acting all pretty, be best if Eric would suck you dry right now … _and some of them were just plain awkward. _I love your shoes, I swear I'm gonna steal your shoes … If I stood a little bit closer, maybe I could see your beautiful blue eyes, yes. Just a little closer now … _right now I was pleased I couldn't hear vampire thoughts, now _that_ would be just _too _much information to bear. Even now, I was so exhausted.

"Then maybe it is more appropriate if she stays under my care and supervision." Godric serenely replies, slipping the edge of his fingers under her chin and carefully raising it to look into her deep blue eyes.

Eric gawked. "_What?" _He replied so hastily, that no mere human would have understood such a word.

"Eric, if this human troubles you so in your area, I would be more than content to offer her my hospitality and guardianship in this area." He humbly tells Eric, leaning in closer to Sookie, their lips inches apart.

Sookie was so enthralled by Godric's beauty and serenity, that she had no idea of what was being currently discussed. Every touch he made created a wave of euphoria throughout her body. Right now, she didn't mind if she drowned in it.

Even so, something _did_ catch her eye, a human thought exactly. This is when she came back to reality. _If I do this, God would ever be so proud of me, yes. Perhaps Steve Newlin may dedicate a statue or something in my honour … _Sookie looked around, trying to find the source of the thought … _I know this is suicide, but it has to be done, it must … _Sookie abruptly stood up, confusing many vampires and humans. Her head pointing in many different directions … _I must not back down now, I know I will die and so will everybody else. This is my purpose; this is God's purpose for me. I am a suicide bomber and I will have retribution … _Sookie was panicking now, she was running out of time, not even the _'You've gone bonkers' _glances could stop her now. She _had _to find the source of the thought before it was too late.

It didn't take Eric long to realise what was happening. Eric pulled Sookie towards him and clasped his hands on either side of her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Sookie, what do you hear?" Eric asked intensely, his façade of confidence and deception dissipating.

She didn't answer. Her eyes filled with hysteria.

"Speak!" Eric growled, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

Sookie's eyes focused onto Eric. "_Eric … there is a suicide bomber in here_." She whispered, barely audible to humans, "_He's from the Fellowship."_

Godric, Eric and the rest of the vampires sharply jerked their heads upright, their vampire instincts taking over. You could sense the fear in the air. No movements. No sound. Just rage.

Godric and Eric looked at each other, their malice emanating from their bodies. A chorus of deep growls resonated from their throats and reverberated throughout the nest. Someone was going to die.

It was at this moment that the humans realised the severity of the situation. It was the fangs, _God _so many fangs. The extraction was deadly and silent, as though a blade was being removed from its scabbard.

Eric looked at Sookie again who was now in deep concentration. Eric hardly knew what a telepath was capable of, but in Sookie's perspective, her telepathic abilities were more proficient and comprehensive than they was deemed so. She was totally underestimated.

Godric silently walked up to her, placing his palms on the sides of her cheeks, raising her head towards him, "Miss Stackhouse, where is this man you speak of?" He asked intensely, his eyes stained with blood and rage, his patience and control dissipating.

Every watchful eye turned to Sookie, awaiting her response. The atmosphere was as cold as ice, even a cemetery could qualify as an exceptional place for a celebration.

"He is …" She begins, closing her eyes to focus on this one individual, "… _He is close to Jason!" _She runs in an attempt find her brother, but is stopped midway by a strong arm held tightly around her waist, _"Let me go!"_

"No. I refuse your involvement in this proceeding." Godric calmly replies, keeping her tightly bound to him. "Eric, go."

Eric quickly disappeared.

"But he is my brother!" She struggles against his grip.

"And he will be safe." Taking his other arm and placing it around her chest (above the bust, below the neck), "Have faith in me Miss Stackhouse, this man you speak of will not cause harm to your kin."

Sookie took a few deep breaths and relaxed in Godric's arms. Godric tightened his grip ever so slightly, pleased to feel her tension subside. The rhythm of her heartbeat with her steady breaths made Godric shiver in ecstasy. Her body warmth against his cold skin made it even harder to resist temptation. A slight growl escaped his lips.

Sookie looked up at Godric, noticing him more delicately than ever, but she was quickly distracted by a man in a bulky trench coat standing in the far left corner of the room, Eric and Jason just inches away.

Everybody in the room froze.

"Luke, what the hell you doin' here man!" Jason asked, walking towards him.

"You stay the heck away from me Jason!" Luke stuttered; sweat glistening his face, "There's somethin' I gotta do," He takes a few more steps forward and removes his large trench coat, revealing a bomb chained to him with silver and wooden bullets attached, the detonator in his left hand.

"Good Evening everyone, my name is Luke McDonald, and I have a message from Reverend … Steve … Newlin," He says, his thumb ready to press firmly down on the detonator.

"No!" Sookie screamed, releasing herself from Godric's tight grasp and into the centre of the room._ Don't you dare press that detonator, Mr Luke McDonald!_

_To be Cont._

* * *

_**;O! So there we have it! The first chapter of many to come (hopefully). As I said before, it would be progressive :)**_

_**As you have just read, I kinda take things at a more modest pace, and from a different angle ^^ haha. Might be adding a few bits here and there, just to spice things up a bit! Anyways I plan on updating every week, just to keep the ball rolling ;)**_

**_Dont forget to R&R! (^_^)V_**

**_Ambrosia~_**


	2. Revenge at its Finest

**Breaking Point Ch. 02**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story (apart from any characters I may or may not create). **_

**_Hey Guys! Ambrosia here ;) Sorry for the late update, thought I'd get this in sooner haha. Anyways I'd like to give a BIG HUG and SMOOCH to all my readers out there m(=3=)m ... And Thank you so much for reviewing my story I absolutely adore your advice and your LOVE, enough to orgasm over it! _**_/_

**_I've decided that there wont be any S/E in this story, Godric is just not the kind of vampire to share, especially a fine specimen like Sookie ;) Big thanks to 'Abebi' for pointing this out 3. However I can't resist having a bit of chemistry between characters :P Too tempting. *Fans self*_**

**_I really appreciate all the advice you guys give me, so expect some slight changes *wink wink* ;)_**

**_Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Ambrosia ~_**

* * *

_**Previously on Breaking Point:**_

"_Luke, what the hell you doin' here man!" Jason asked, walking towards him._

"_You stay the heck away from me Jason!" Luke stuttered; sweat glistening on his face, "There's somethin' I gotta do," He takes a few more steps forward and removes his large trench coat, revealing a bomb chained to him with silver and wooden bullets attached, the detonator in his left hand._

"_Good Evening everyone, my name is Luke McDonald, and I have a message from Reverend … Steve … Newlin," He says, his thumb ready to press firmly down on the detonator._

"_No!" Sookie screamed, releasing herself from Godric's tight grasp and into the centre of the room. __Don't you dare press that detonator, Mr Luke McDonald!_

* * *

Luke solidifies in place, not an inch of his body moving, his breaths irregular and strained, his mind locked onto Sookie's.

"Jason, get the detonator." Sookie commanded in a prevailed voice, moving towards a petrified Luke.

Jason, Eric and Godric looked at her in reverence. Not even the whole congregation could comprehend what she had done, or what she was about to do.

"Jason!" Sookie shouted, clearly not herself.

"Oh, uh … yes. Sorry Sook, brain ain't registerin' right now," He replies, taken aback. He moves reluctantly to Luke and takes the detonator from his hand, "What do I do with this?" He asks, fearful of the object in his hand.

"Give it to Godric; he'll know what to do."

Jason walks disquietly towards Godric, his eyes not leaving the detonator for a second.

"Here you go Sheriff," His voice trembling as he speaks, "Sook told me, uh … to give this to you … for safekeepin'."

"Thank you Mr Stackhouse." He smoothly takes the detonator between his hands and within a few seconds, disassembles it.

"Sweet Jesus, what the hell did you just do?" Jason asks dumbfounded, a twinkle of admiration in his eyes.

Godric glances at Jason and nods.

"Uh, is that your way of sayin', _'it's all cool bro'_, cause you know, I don't really mind you not tellin' me and all that." Jason asks, nodding to himself in reassurance.

A slight smile appears on Godric's lips before he dematerializes in thin air and appears before Luke – still frozen in suspended animation.

"Mr Luke McDonald, I believe you are from the Fellowship, are you not?" Godric asks him, modesty and tolerance evident in his demeanor.

Luke stiffens at his words, his mouth moving, yet a voice not discernable.

"Speak, human." Godric's voice deepens.

Luke's mouth moves some more, yet neither words nor does a voice appear. His urgency to speak was as comparable to a man on his deathbed.

Godric was losing his patience.

"He can no longer speak Godric, for his mind is too entwined in my own. Unfortunate to say, he no longer has control of his _body_, his _thoughts_ … _nor_ his _mind,_" Sookie responds, her voice unfamiliar … sinister and _malicious_. It seemed as though she had surpassed the boundary of morality and rationality, and entered the realm of impracticality and malice, "I believe someone deserves to feel some _pain!" _She grins. The coils of chain – wrapped around Luke's body – tightening at her every whim.

Screams of horror echoed throughout the room.

Her actions brought all the attention from the vampires and humans. From fear they all cringed away and recoiled to safety to the edges of the room. Now only a few of those bold enough remained in their positions close to Sookie, yet cautiously distant.

Godric jerked his head to face Sookie, yet what stood before him was no mere human, not … any … _more_. Her focus on Luke was impenetrable, not even the image of Godric before her swayed her concentration. She was no longer the Sookie; the Southern Belle from Bon Temps, Louisiana. Right now, no one knew _what _she was, only that she created fear in the hearts of many.

Godric focused on Sookie, and stared, not just at her, but at everything she was. So many emotions within him were battling for dominance, emotions he never gave credence to. They were powerful enough to compromise his judgement as a vampire, _and_ as a man.

Many watched in apprehension as Godric slowly made his way to Sookie, no fear in his eyes, only desire and compassion. However the closer he got, the more pain Luke was subjected to.

A silent cry came from the body of Luke McDonald. The coils of chain tightening around him caused his bones to shatter from the pressure, the chains causing his blood circulation to direct itself to one place; his brain. Long streaks of blood now escaped through Luke's eyes and mouth, it was a site no one could bear to witness. It was clear now, Luke was succumbing to Sookie's mind control, and his physical and mental state was suffering severely. Luke's life was now at stake.

"Keep away … or he. Will. _Die." _Sookie commanded, her insanity taking over.

Godric stopped.

So did everybody else.

The only one, who panicked now, was Jason.

"Oh no, this can't be happenin', not _now_!" Jason muttered, stepping back towards the wall, shaking his head in disbelief, "God_ Dammit! Why now!"_

Eric swiftly grabs Jason's wrist and pulls him towards the center. "You are not going anywhere Jason Stackhouse. You better explain this, or must I deem you incompetent to complete such a task?" He glares at Jason, Eric clearly not the tolerable one.

"_I can't explain this!" _Jason yells, trying to fight off Eric's grip, "_You wouldn't even believe me! Yet alone understand!"_

Eric grabs his head and forces it to look at a distressed Luke, who is now on his side, his body broken, the light leaving his eyes, "Look at him. What do you see?" Eric asks, Jason now in an unbearable position, too afraid to walk, too afraid to talk, "Don't make me repeat myself Stackhouse," Eric informs him, fury in his eyes.

"I see … _pain … _and _sufferin',"_ Jason replies; sweat building up from his pores.

"No._ Death_, awaits him," Eric whispers in Jason's ears. Eric now turns Jason's head towards Sookie, satisfaction and bloodlust apparent in her eyes, "Now what do you see in dear beloved Sookie?"

"I see ..." Jason pauses, trying to remain composed, "… _madness."_ He concludes, his body shaking involuntarily, "_Why Sookie? Why now?" _He whispers to himself.

Eric releases his grip and looks at Luke, then at Jason. "I cannot help him, nor can Godric, "He informs him, Godric now staring at Luke, a glint of pity in his eyes; his humanity stirring, "I am a vampire who may wish for death upon humans, but _this _Jason … _this _is inhumane, and _that _is a far cry from rationality, especially for Sookie."

Jason looks at Luke, and then turns to face Sookie, her mind still intangibly connected to Luke's.

Godric and Eric both step aside.

"We wish to assist you in this, but we are not inclined to present this human with more undesirable torment," Godric informs Jason, clemency in his eyes, "This human has suffered enough."

Luke glances at Godric and nods in agreement, "You're right, he has suffered enough … _even_ for a suicide bomber," He nods again, convinced.

"Then you will stop her?" Godric asks.

"Stop her?" Jason asks, confused, "No. You can't just stop her Sheriff," He snickers, "Now that's some wishful thinkin' right there," He smirks, amused by his request.

"Then how do you plan on executing this?" Eric asks coldly, casting a few _'You are totally incompetent' _glances at Jason.

"Well the only thing that _can_ sto—,"

"—_Sookie!_" Bill enters, oblivious to the current situation, "We are _leaving!" _He announces, making his way towards her.

"_Uh …_ I wouldn't stand so close Mr. Compton … she might … well … you know, attack you," Jason informs him, trying to repress his smile, eager to see the outcome.

Bill grabs Sookie's wrist, "Jason, what are you _talking abo—."_

_To be cont._

* * *

_**kukuku~ Another cliffhanger ;) **_

_**Gotta tell ya, it gets pretty heated in the next chapter (even I'm excited, and I'm writing the damn thing!) Which are my intentions exactly ;)**_

_**I know Jason plays a big part in this chapter, but I had no choice T_T, it had to sound believable and realistic! *cries* Don't worry, his role will end very soon.**_

_**I'll have the next chapter up and running in a couple of days ... maybe less :o! So stay tuned.**_

_**Don't forget to R&R! :3**_

_**Ambrosia ~**_


	3. Sookie meets Sookie

**Breaking Point Ch. 03**

**____****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story (apart from any characters I may or may not create).**

___**Apologies for the late update. I had so many complications with the story plot and everything affiliated with it, that for this whole week, I was trying to tie the loose ends that kept coming undone. So as a result I have this relatively long chapter that hopefully may simplify things to an extent and this =_=''' - true exhaustion on my part. ****Exaggerate**** if you must, creates a deeper effect anyway. ;)**_

___**Thanks for the reviews everybody :) I really do appreciate it and do take your input into consideration.**_

___**Do enjoy this.**_

___**Ambrosia~**_

* * *

Sookie harshly grabbed her wrist back, and hit her palm against Bill's torso, sending him flying through the window, fragments of glass shattering towards the floor. Sookie looked at her hand, glowing brightly in response, "_Such beautiful energy," _She whispered to herself, desire filling her eyes, "_If only I could use it again," _She sighed; briefly glancing at the window Bill flew momentarily through.

As she attempted to take a step towards it, she fell to the ground. Pain shot through her chest, surging its way to every limb of her body. _What is this? What is this pain! Why do I feel as though I'm losing control of my body? _She thought to herself.

"_Sookie!" _Jason calls out, taking a step forward towards her.

"_No! Stay back." _Sookie raised her hand, signalling him to remain where he stood, "_You can't help me."_

She could feel the energy within her begin to undulate, forming ripples beneath her skin. Sookie could do nothing but endure it. _Why can't I repress this? Why is my body's desire to take control so powerful and resistant! _She asked herself. _If I let go … If I let it control me, what will happen? What will I do?_

"Sookie, are you … _ok?" _Eric asked in the spur of the moment. It was hard to differentiate between his imprudence and his false concern for others, that selfish and arrogant bastard.

"What kind of _stupid _question is that?" Sookie asked, trying to repress her smile.

"It's a question that deserves an answer." Godric answered, walking towards her.

"No! _Stay back!" _

"That is not your decision to make."

Godric kneels down a few metres in front of her, "Give me your hand."

"Now is not the time to shake hands Godric." She replies, distancing herself.

"I said, give me your hand."

Sookie didn't reply. It was too late for that. She was now in deep meditation, fighting her own battle. The room she was in, now disappeared. The vampires and humans who once stood there, no longer remained. All she could see now was endless darkness and a shadowy figure not so distant away. Sookie recognized her straight away. She was her opponent … her enemy … her self.

"_So we finally meet Sookie." The shadowy figure spoke, her voice ominous._

"_You're the one who is trying to take control over my body, aren't you?" Sookie asks, a fierce glare escaping her eyes._

"_No. I am not. I am your subconscious." She simply replied, not swayed by her compelling stare. She was Sookie after all. _

_Sookie blinked her eyes, trying to comprehend the situation, "My subconscious?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And where am I, exactly?" Sookie asks in an unconvinced tone._

"_In the deepest part of your mind." She smiles._

_Sookie went quiet for a second. "Impossible." She whispered in disbelief._

"_It's dubious, yes, but not impossible. Right now you have the ability to do so."_

"_And what exactly gives me this … ability?" Sookie asks, still not convinced._

"_I'm not certainly sure. However, after examining your past memories, I believe you have reached 'Breaking Point'." She replies in a matter – of – fact tone._

"_How do you know this?" Sookie asks._

"_I am your subconscious. I am the keeper of your memories, your involuntary movements, your emotions, your beliefs, your skills, your habits, everything you've seen, everything you know, everything you've witnessed, everything you are. I am your autopilot and you cannot control me, only guide me and change me." She humbly replies, smiling at herself._

"_I see." Sookie nods her head, swayed by her response. "Then who am I?"_

"_You are the conscious part of the mind."_

"_And what am I responsible for?"_

"_You are the one responsible for reasoning and logic. Whenever you are aware of what you are doing, the conscious mind – meaning you – is in control. Your mental thoughts are what instruct me to make the correct reactions. I simply follow your orders, for I am not one to reason. I only react according to your senses, your mental thoughts and your mental focus."_

_Sookie stood speechless for a minute or so, trying to formulate an answer. Instead of questioning her subconscious self, Sookie decided to discuss more important things._

"_You said Breaking Point gives me this ability to communicate with you … with myself." Sookie asks, trying not to sound crazy._

"_Breaking Point allows you to do more that that. However the extent of your powers cannot be measured, only predicted."_

_Sookie silently stared at your hands, before looking back to her subconscious._

"_I vaguely remember hearing those words – Breaking Point – once before. It haunted me in my dreams. I never knew why. I never knew … it was a memory." She told her, continuing to stare at her hands, many trifling emotions swaying her thoughts._

"_Those words were heard on the same night your parents died. You were seven." Her subconscious sighed. "It was the first time you reached Breaking Point. It was also the first time you lost control and became animalistic, just what you are about to become."_

_Sookie glanced at her subconscious self in anxiety, "Why do I remember this now, why not before?"_

"_Nothing is certain. I believe these memories were hidden from us." She walked up facing Sookie, "Not even I can recall these memories … not until you reached Breaking Point."_

"_What else can you tell me about this ability?" _

"_There is not much I can tell you, for your memories are very limited. All I know is that on that night in question, you witnessed a crime being committed by two serial killers. They were assaulting a girl. I believe this catalysed the movement of change. This catalysed Breaking Point. Just like Luke's threat catalysed this Breaking Point. I believe this ability also enhances your senses, increasing your perception and your telepathic energy, giving you the ability to use mind control. The other energy that I remember you using that night and this evening – the one used against Bill – cannot be identified. It is foreign to me. That is all that can be remembered. Once you lost control, so did I. This resulted in your animalistic, savage and predatory side taking over. It affected us physically and mentally. It affected us both. It enshrouded us in darkness."_

"_Yes. I remember now. I remember everything. Those serial killers, the girl, and Jason, I hurt Jason ... badly."_

_"Yes. You did."_

_"There were also these men that appeared out of nowhere. There's not much that can be remembered about them though, apart from the fact that they said I reached Breaking Point. I felt threatened straight away by them and was therefore consumed by rage, anger and hatred that I lost control. I don't remember anything after that."_

"_Neither do I. Your memories blacken once you lose control."_

"_Can you tell me why I become … evil?"_

"_No. I am your subconscious only. I hold your past, not the answers you seek. I have only seen what you have seen, nothing more."_

"_I understand. I'm just afraid. Even though right now I have a sadistic desire to see pain and suffering, I still fear myself and what I am capable of achieving once I lose control. I fear I am a danger to us all."_

"_As well as I," She placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder, "However, I believe we are in a more dangerous position. I fear this ability will take much more than it gives."_

_Sookie looks at her subconscious self and contently smiles._

"_Maybe so—."_

_Before Sookie could finish her sentence, both of them suddenly cascaded towards the ground. The pain had returned. The two Sookie's looked at each other, agony in their eyes, their control dissipating. All they could do was gaze at each other as their bodies convulsed, trying to fight against the will of the power._

"_Why … does … this … happen?" Sookie mumbled, struggling to speak. "It … occurred after … I used … my powers on Bill."_

"_I assume it's the body's way of saying 'I want you to lose control. I want you to become the person you so fear. It's my turn to shine. It's my turn to be in control.' From what I remember, this pain will occur every time you feel threat or when you use your powers. Every time you use your powers, you will lose a bit of your control and your strength to resist it. When it becomes too painful to bear, you will lose your control and fall into darkness. Your instability will only give your body more opportunities to take over."_

"_I assumed that after I attacked Bill." Snickering to herself in content. "Luke however fell easily to my mind control, I didn't require to use much of my powers. It was probably why I felt no pain."_

_The subconscious nodded at Sookie's theory, agreeing with her statement. "Yes. I believe that is so. If I may ask, w__hy did you attack Bill? Aren't you his property?" _

"_I believe that at that moment, when he grabbed my wrist, I saw something … in his mind, something I couldn't possibly bear or comprehend. It enraged me enough to attack him. I was lucky enough to not lose it at the moment and kill him."_

"_What did you see in his mind, of all things?"_

"_Deception … Lies … Betrayal." Sookie looked down to the bottomless pit of darkness, "All his thoughts, everything he had seen, everything he had done. It was as though his whole life was played before my eyes in seconds. I saw ... the Queen."_

_"The Queen?"_

_"The Queen of Louisiana. I also saw my cousin Hadley; who should be in rehab by all means, and Bill. I saw Bill ... and the Queen, talking ... about me." Sookie told her in disbelief of the memory._

_"Care to explain?" Her subconscious self asked empathetically. _

_"You'll know soon enough. You're my subconscious. You hold my memories remember." Sookie smiled, pain in her eyes._

_Her subconscious self looked at her, understanding in her cold eyes. The pain that momentarily consumed their bodies vanished, replacing them with warmth and love. They could even hear a few words being whispered to them in Swedish._

"_Får min kropp att ge dig den värme du behöver, så att den kan smälta din kalla, mörka hjärta."__A voice whispered in the darkness._

_(May my body provide you with the warmth you need, so that it may melt your cold, dark heart)_

"_Återgå till mig kvinnan, jag så innerligt önskar."_

_(Return to me the woman, I so earnestly desire)_

_Suddenly Sookie started to feel transparent, as though she was withering away; disappearing._

"_What is happening to me?" She called out to her subconscious self, "Why am I disappearing?"_

"_I don't know. I never expected this. When you reach this far into the mind, it's a one way road to losing control." She replies astonished. "There is no going back."_

"_You're telling me this now!" Sookie yelled._

"_It's common sense Sookie. Did you really believe you could return, when right now you're in the eye of the storm?" She replied, "Right now, we're covered in darkness, it was only time before we were to be consumed by it, blinded by it, enshrouded by it."_

"_Kan mina armar lyfter dig från ditt fängelse av mörker."_

_(May my arms lift you from your prison of darkness)_

_Sookie looked at her hands in fear. They were barely visible now, camouflaging with the darkness surrounding them. She could see her vision blurring. She could feel her body being pulled out. It was painful, so very painful. It was though you were trying to escape from a black hole, when gravity so willingly pulled you in. As light dawned upon them she could hear a voice, a faint voice in the air._

"_May you never return Sookie," Her subconscious whispered undiscernibly, "For now you know what awaits you in the darkness below. The consequences you must face. The road you will inevitably take. Let this be a warning to you."_

_Sookie smiled to no one and breathed two words._

"_Thank you."_

And then she was pulled out, no longer in darkness, but in the arms of Godric, who sat supportively behind her. His legs sat apart, where Sookie so comfortable lay in between, her back lying against his chest. His strong arms lay coiled around her body, holding her close. His head tucked in close to her neck, breathing words of support in her ear.

Sookie's abruptly opened her eyes, her breaths heavy and deep, gasping for air.

A slight smile emerged from Godric's lips. "Slutligen … Du har återvänt."

_(Finally … __You have returned)_

Sookie spun her head towards Godric, who she now realised, was holding her. She looked at his arms which were wound tightly around her. She could feel every contour of his body and she lay against his chest. _Why am I not resisting against his touch, his hold … his caress? _She thought, as he pulled her in closer to his body. _Why doesn't my body fight back? Why am I not threatened by him? _She asks herself, as Godric looked earnestly into her eyes, a deep growl formulating within him.

Sookie shivered in rapture. Her body didn't struggle against him at all. She felt no threat but pure enjoyment and pleasure. In Sookie's eyes, Godric was absolutely intoxicating.

As she was about to be drawn to his lips, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. It lay so serenely silent on the floor, not so far away. It was Luke, or what was left of him. Sookie's sadistic desire returned, no longer was she trapped in Godric's web of Euphoria. Sookie unravelled herself from Godric's clutches effortlessly, standing up to complete her objective; Kill Luke.

Godric quickly grabbed her hand, "He has suffered enough. Do you not have the heart to forgive?"

Sookie looked at their entwined hands and smiled. "No."

Sookie kept looking at their entwined hands, still surprised that she felt no hostility towards Godric. She felt no desire to attack him but to hold. She _wanted _to touch him. She wanted to explore his body with her fingertips … _or _her tongue. Sookie met his eye with hers and saw that they were filled with lust and hunger. Her eyes were filled with the same desires and maybe more. Godric slightly pulled her towards him, his eyes fixated on hers, as though to dazzle her.

Sookie snickered and grabbed her hand back, shocking all the humans and vampires surrounding them, "You dare dazzle me Godric?" She asked, crossing her arms in curiosity, "How insulting. I thought you'd think better of me."

"My concerns lie with Luke. Why do you so willingly wish to end his life?" He asked, his emotions getting the better of him.

"My intentions are my own. If I wanted to explain I would have done so before. But I didn't." She sighed, not interested to hear a second opinion.

"Do not do this. The intent to make someone suffer will only bring you greater pain in the end."

"I know." Sookie replied calmly. "But I guess that's the price one will pay, when they decide to end one's life." She turns her back on him and walks towards Luke.

"Wait—," Godric begins, reaching out his arm towards her.

"—Stopp Godric. Det är ingen idé att försöka övertyga henne." Eric tells him. "Hon är förbi gränsen för rationalitet som den är. Underskatta inte henne."

(_Stop Godric. There is no point trying to convince her.) (She is way past the boundary of rationality as it is. __Do not underestimate her.)_

"Jag vet."

(_I know)_

"Sedan låta henne gå." Eric places his hand on Godric's shoulder, "Hon måste lära sig den sanna innebörden av ånger."

(_Then let her go.) _(_She needs to learn the true meaning of regret.) _

Godric drops his arm in defeat. "Du har rätt Eric," Backing away to the sidelines with Eric at his side.

(_You're right Eric)_

Sookie turned her head towards the vampires and humans, who were all holding their tails between their legs. _So much for bravery and courage, _She thought to herself, convinced they could do nothing to prevent her from what she was about to do next. Not even Godric and Eric attempted to stop her.

"Now, _where were we?" _She asked Luke; sprawled on the floor in chains.

Luke didn't respond. He was so close to death, that life was no longer an option.

Sookie rubbed her chin, tapping her lips as she paced side to side, "You know I never thought you'd be so _weak _against my mind control Luke, "A sadistic smile emerging from her lips, "But then again, _everyone_ is." She chuckled, pleased with herself, "Now, lets end this."

Godric who was staring at Sookie stepped forward, his emotions getting the better of him once again.

"Wait!" Jason yells, moving past Godric to stand in between Sookie and Luke, "Why are you doin' this?" He asks Sookie, worry deeply engraved in his heart.

Sookie's heart sunk lower, _So many disturbances. _She sighed in her thoughts. _Can't I just kill someone in peace? Is that so much to ask?_

Sookie straightened up, trying to retain her composure.

"Because I can, and because I can … _I will_." Sookie replied, moving closer to Jason, "I wouldn't expect you to understand Jason, not everything's in black and white, but right now I have a purpose I intend to complete. Luke … _is_ my purpose."

Jason went silent, contemplating his answer.

"If you have nothing more to say, I'd appreciate it if you'd move aside and let me finish what I started." Sookie replied, impatience evident in her tone of voice.

Jason straightened up. "No. I refuse to. You're gonna have to go through me first before you get to Luke." He tells her, adrenaline rushing through his veins, his fighting spirit returning.

Sookie smiles, "You are brave Jason, you always have been, never afraid to back down from a fight." She says proudly, examining her brother's audacity, "But you and I both know this fight has already been decided. You have tried stopping me before, many years ago. Don't you remember that day?" Sookie asks.

Jason looked at her, trying to recollect the memories of his childhood, that specific day that is hidden deep in his subconscious. Jason shakes his head, "Not much. No. But I remember you actin' like this. This mind control shit, hurtin' people. Lucky the victims even survived!"

"What else do you remember?"

"I remember you bein' stopped, that's what! Some men appeared out of nowhere and hit you with this bright light that came out of the palm of their hands, just like you did before with Bill. After that you fell to the ground, unconscious." Jason replied, crossing his arms.

Sookie snickered, "Wow. You remember a lot, don't you?" She asks, beginning to pace, "Probably a lot more than I do. My memories stop ... at a certain point."

"That's not somethin' I can forget Sook."

"Do you remember what happened when you tried to stop me, just like you're trying to do now?" Sookie asked, looking at the floor before meeting his gaze.

Jason thinks long and hard, forcing his mind to remember. After a few minutes, his face relaxed.

"No. It seems I can't remember. But you know what, I don't really care anymore, I just don't want you hurtin' anymore people, _including _Luke." He replies, his gaze fierce, his body prepared and ready to fight.

"Jason, the first time I hit 'Breaking Point', you nearly _died_." Sookie informs him, hoping to get her message through.

"What?" Jason asks, his confidence vanishing.

"You heard me. You tried stopping me with your fists, using your body as a shield to protect these humans, who in _fact_ were serial killers, assaulting a girl. You totally misunderstood the whole situation and therefore suffered physically for it." Sookie explained, keeping her eyes to the floor, trying to repress her impatience and her desire to kill, "Honestly, I don't even know how you survived that night. I hadn't even lost control yet."

Jason didn't answer. His eyes shifted from Sookie to the ground, where they remained.

"Maybe now you can understand why you are at a loss."

'Wait a minute!" His head jolted up, "You said Breaking Point! The men there that night, that rendered you unconscious said the same damn words!"

Sookie didn't answer.

"I finally get it. That's what this is, isn't it. That's the _state _you are in now!" Jason nods, smirking to himself. "It's why you've gone mad! You've reached Breaking Point!"

Sookie met his eyes, before turning around, her back now facing Jason, "_This is not madness. This is nowhere near madness."_ She whispered to herself.

"Look, we can get through this together," Jason tells her, reaching out his hand towards her, "I know we can."

"No! Don't touch me!" Sookie backs away, alarming the vampires and humans close by, "I lack control in this state Jason, if my body feels threatened, even _once_, I will attack." Sookie tells him, hugging her body in order to repress the urge to strike, "Right now Jason, I am capable of losing complete control of myself. Once that occurs, I will become a savage and even harm those who are innocent …_ I will go for the_ _kill._" Sookie looks up to Jason, her eyes unfocused, her breaths heavy, her nails digging deep into her skin, "Once I lose control during Breaking Point … I can never go back."

Sookie falls to the floor, no longer able to support herself.

"_Sookie!_" Jason calls out, running towards her.

Godric quickly grabs his arm before he can reach her. "No Mr. Stackhouse. You are in no position to assist her by any means."

"But she is my _sister_!" Jason fights back, Eric grabbing his other arm.

"She is also a danger to us all." Eric adds.

Both Eric and Godric pull Jason back towards the wall.

"_I can feel it Jason, the power, the pain … the bloodlust …" _Sookie whispers, struggling to breathe, "_… it's taking over."_

Godric walks to the center of the room, the Sheriff within taking over, His commanding stature overpowering everyone in the room.

"Everyone, take all invaluable objects with you and leave. This place is no longer safe."

Everyone began hastily moving, grabbing what they could find before running out of the house in dismay.

"Isabel, make sure everyone is out of the complex. Aid those in need of assistance."

"Yes Sheriff" She replied and disappeared into the crowds.

"Stan, heal Mr McDonald and take him back to the Fellowship. He has suffered enough. Make sure he has no recollection of this night."

"But Sheriff—,"

"That's an order underling."

"Yes … Sheriff."

"Mr Stackhouse." Godric calls out.

"Yes Sheriff," He answers, his eyes not leaving Sookie.

"Will you do me the favour by accompanying Stan and Mr McDonald to the Fellowship? I fear he may not survive the journey." Godric asks him, glancing at Stan a few times.

"I'd be honoured Sheriff." He replies, making his way to Luke; attempting to untie his chains, "Damn Sook! You really went too far. I can't get this loose!"

Stan sighed and shoved Jason aside, startling him, "Stand aside Stackhouse. I'll show you how it's done."

Stan cracked his knuckles, adjusted his gloves, fastened his hands on the chain, and began to pull.

It didn't budge.

"Well that's humiliating." Jason says, crossing his arms, "Thought you'd make even the _slight_est improvement. Guess I was wrong."

A deep growl resonated from Stan's throat, his fangs slowly beginning to extract.

Godric sharply faced Stan, "Underli—,"

A piercing cry escaped Sookie's lips, startling everyone remaining in the room. Everyone watched as Sookie tried to hold on to whatever control she had left. It was like holding onto a cliff edge with one finger holding your weight. Even though waves of pain and power surged throughout her body, she wouldn't let it defeat her. She couldn't let it defeat her!

She had to stay strong.

_C'mon Sookie! You can't let this win. You may have turned sadistic and sinister, but you're still the Southern Belle from Bon Temps, Louisiana. _She thought to herself, refusing to give in. _Gran raised you to be strong, not to be weak! This … This right here is weakness! _Sookie painstakingly tried to lift herself up, ignoring the pain that tempted her to think otherwise. _Keep going Sookie. Don't give in. _

Godric and Eric watched in awe and torment as she struggled to keep her sanity and the control she so strongly held onto. She was so strong to resist it this far.

Slowly Sookie balanced herself on her two feet, holding the wall for support. They waited anxiously as she remained in that one position against the wall.

"Hon faller," Eric tells him, "Det är bara en tidsfråga innan hon förlorar den helt."

(_She's falling) _(_It's only a matter of time before she loses it completely)_

"Tappa inte bort tro Eric. Hon är starkare än oss båda." Godric replies.

(_Do not lose faith Eric. She is stronger than us both)_

After several minutes they saw her relax, one deep breath after the other. She glanced at Jason and smiled, "The pain is gone … _finally._" She sighed, sinking down to the floor once again, "I'm so exhausted Jason, so very … exhausted." She tilts her head against the wall and closes her eyes.

Jason took a step forward.

"Stay away Jason. I'm too unstable right now. If my body feels threatened once more, it will consume me whether I fight it or not. I am much too dangerous now." She informs him, opening her eyelids to look at her terrified brother, fearful to take another step.

"Even you fear me." She weakly snickers, "You all do," Looking around to Stan, Eric and Godric, "… Even I do."

Sookie closes her eyes once again. "Now I'd appreciate it, if you'd let me rest," Another deep breath escaping her lips.

Godric nods his head to Sookie before turning his head to Stan and Jason.

"Take Mr McDonald far from here. His life is in jeopardy now." Godric orders them.

"The chains Sheriff, if you please," Stan mumbles.

Godric swiftly appears before Luke, and uncoils the chains from his body in an instant, "Now, take him and leave."

"Yes Sheriff," Stan and Jason replied.

"No more harm shall come to hi—,"

'—_Sookie!" _Bill's head appears from the broken window, "This isn't the time to be playing games!" He states, promptly appearing a few metres before her.

Sookie sharply jolted open her eyes and froze. She felt threat, so much threat that she instantly but silently lost control. No chance to resist. No chance to fight back. No chance to feel pain. The transition from conscious and unstable Sookie to unconscious and deadly Sookie. She had now just become the person she so feared and now it was her turn — unconscious Sookie — to play.

"C'mon Sookie, lets go back to Bon Temps. You have served your purpose here." He explains. "They don't require your assistance _anymore."_

Sookie didn't respond, nor did she move.

"I suggest you leave now Mr Bill Compton." Godric advised him.

"I am not leaving here without Sookie!" Bill replied gravely, forcibly grabbing her wrist. "She is my property. She belongs to m—,"

Sookie grabs her wrist back, clasps both of her hands on either side of his head and roughly jerks it to one side, breaking it. "_Not … anymore." _She breathes ominously in his ear, no longer in control of her body, no longer conscious. She pushes Bill's body to the floor and looks at him. No pity in her eyes, no remorse and no mercy, just pure satisfaction. And there she waited stealthily, like a predatory observing it's prey, for Bill to heal.

_To be cont._

* * *

_**I only had a rough idea on the roles of the subconscious and the conscious mind, so don't hate :( I did a little research here and so I'm not completely stupid. I was pretty fascinated with it all actually :) made me feel a bit smarter. Haha. And the dialogue in Swedish may not be accurate since I used a translator ONLY so do correct me if you must. I have to say, I enjoy Bill's occasional appearances. Hahaha. My best friend and I have made quite a joke out of it actually; imitating the way he says 'Sookie!'**__ Gosh! We seriously ROFL every time we hear it or say it :) We know we're mocking him but it doesn't concern either one of us. Haha. He deserves it at the least. Apart from that._

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter._**

**_As the story unfolds, so will the explanation and our understanding._**

**_Until then._**

**_R&R. ;)_**


End file.
